


Forgive Me

by hellospacecadet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 6, semi-fluff, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellospacecadet/pseuds/hellospacecadet
Summary: For SheithMonth2018Day 1: Trust/DynamicsShort bits of Keith and Shiro during his recovery after being brought back. Shiro is overwhelmed with grief and fear of hurting the person that means the most to him and breaking their trust.Written unbeta'd will update errors as needed.





	Forgive Me

I. 

Through Pidge’s data, Planet Mox is the closest to them with a survivable atmosphere. It takes two whole days through the stars and an unforgiving asteroid belt before they land and set up a temporary camp. Flying straight to Earth would be impossible as well as counter productive. The paladins needed rest after the harrowing events of closing the rift. 

Green sets down on the highest elevation, Pidge tapping quickly on the monitor, speaking through the comm to Matt. “Set the disk right on top and let me know when you’ve hooked it up, we’ll send out our encrypted signal.” She rambled, a purplish hue under her eyes. If there was any rebels this side of the system, they might be able to gather more supplies and form an escort. For now they were wholly alone.

The rest of the lions scatter about, Blue’s head setting down, opening her maw to let Allura and Coran out. Coran’s fiddling with a handheld device that maps out their general area, the white dot of their location blinking every tic or so. “Alright, let’s get a better look of the area.” His hands motion for volunteers to tag along. Hunk busies himself with their pile of rations, engrossed in what potential meal he could make of their expiring food goo. “I’m good here, thanks.”

Allura gives Coran a firm nod in agreeance. Their party staying behind should not be spread too thin.

Lance had been quiet as of late, craning his neck to look over at the Black lion with tugging downwards lips before forcing a confidant smile. “Well Coran, looks like we got this.” He slaps a hand down on the older man's’ shoulder to which his mustache twitches with a comical sort of camaraderie. A few minutes away from camp and Krolia’s form crests over the hill with Keith’s space wolf in tow to join the party.

The black lion was the biggest and therefore the one with holding most of their supplies. Just when she was starting to not feel sluggish and foreign in his hands too. After landing, he made no effort to go outside, favoring the quietness of the cockpit. His dark hair matted to his forehead where sweat had formed and dried. Scrubbing a hand underneath it freed the strands, wafting cool air to his hidden skin. It pulled a sigh from his lips, feeling the pull of the wound on his cheek. It made his lips purse in an effort to cease the discomfort.

Shiro had done that. He’d already accepted that fact, though it still made his stomach drop uncomfortably. No that was Haggar’s doing, her control, her meddling had fractured and broken the person that meant the most to him. Now something angry bubbled in his throat-a rough growl threatening to rip the quit. But it was quickly broken by a hoarse voice calling out in the dim-purple light of the back room.

_“K-Keith.”_  


Shiro’s voice chafed against his vocal chords, another noise came out-an attempt to call out his name again. A fitful of coughs followed, wheezing at the sudden switch from restful sleep to awake.

Keith’s weight shifted easily in his seat, padding over with quiet footsteps to where Shiro lie. “I’m here.” He breathed, ghosting a palm over his shoulder before grabbing a pouch of water on the crate beside them, popping the straw in the perforated hole with ease. Shiro’s eyes cracked open wearily, barely able to remain open before they caught the sliver of pale skin framed by dark,wavy hair. In his weakened state, and poor balance, he attempted to push up with his arm, the weight causing him to shake involuntarily.

Keith held the pouch between his teeth, sharp incisors puncturing the plastic packaging as he firmly seated Shiro upright. Shiro’s brows scrunched in the middle, masking the pain, but the noise that came after (stuck in his throat) was one of appreciation. “Sorry.” Keith apologized, mouth around the pouch that reminded him to take it out and proffer the straw up to his dry lips. Shiro closed them around it eagerly and took a long sip before reaching up to grab it himself. Keith felt the warm fingers brush against his own, but he held on in stubborn commanding.

“I’ve got it, just drink.” Shiro’s hand closed around his squeezing water rapidly out the straw and the holes made from Keith’s teeth. “Hey.” Keith warned, eyebrows upturning slightly, growing less stern. “There’s plenty more. How about we take a break?” The straw popped from Shiro’s lips, a drop of water dribbling down the sides, but he seemed not to protest. Despite his thirstiness, he’d forgone breathing for drinking.

Keith remained crouched in front of Shiro, studying his labored breathing, the worrying tightness still etched in his face he has come to know as one of regret. “Keith.” He breathes out his name so quietly, but it’s easy to hear him-so close, with trained ears for little noises. Shiro breathes. In. Out. In. Out. The pattern is easy to match as Keith does it without instruction, favoring a moment of synchronicity like the time the piloted the black lion together.

Shiro’s eyes move behind his lids, those striking white lashes flicking on his cheeks. He wills them to open, but they won’t just yet. The shoulder muscle in his amputated arm shakes of its own accord-nerves misfiring as a flicker of pain crosses his face. Keith abandons the pouch to sit on the crate, moving fluidly to the wall he rested against, pressing a shoulder up against the cold metal to sweep a hand over Shiro’s remaining arm. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He replies as easily as that and Shiro’s head cocks to the side at the touch to his bleached forelock, releasing quiet puffs of air across Keith’s collar bone. When the heaviness of him pushes into his side, he gently sets Shiro down on the makeshift bed of blankets, tucking his head under Keith’s red jacket to serve as a pillow.

Sleep overtakes him, but Keith decides to sit beside him, trailing his fingers through the soft white strands of Shiro’s hair until the worrying lines etched in his face smooth.  


II.

The second time Shiro wakes up, he awakes to a warmth curling across his chest and abdomen. His fingers brush against something soft..but..furry. He barely cracks his eyes open as the hand in the soft pile of fur moves, glowing yellow eyes greet him with a cock of her head. Shiro’s eyes follow his hand to find it pinched between a velvety ear, surrounded by tufts of hair. Confusion outweighs alarm, it creeps in his brain forming a question that his voice is too sore to put forth out loud.

“Shiro.” Keith calls from somewhere above, in civilian clothes, face peeking over the box he’d been carrying. Under the purple backlight, he looks ethereal despite the mess of hair tied up low on his neck, the shorter strands rebelliously pulling free to frame his face. He blinks at his dark eyes, that are inlaid with careful worry. When you’ve know Keith for a long as he has, these subtleties are the instruction manual-and Shiro has it memorized.

Shiro’s hand drops from touching the space wolfs ear, tucking it to his side, unsure. 

“Sorry, did she wake you?” Keith asked looking partially amused at his confusion, setting the box aside for favor of checking up on him. Shiro needed his rest, but it was reassuring he was holding his eyes open for more than a bleary few seconds at a time. Shiro’s mouth attempted to form words. With the box out of the way he can take in the full view of Keith’s face. The sharp cheekbones forming where his cheeks had been still round, the small square set of his jaw as the muscle flexed with worry-

The scar.

The pinkish burn that ran from somewhere beneath his shirts neckline, up his neck, over his face.

Oh no.

Shiro winced, hissing out loud as the memory jolted his system like a bolt of lightning. “Keith.” He started, grey eyes wide at the realization.

He did that. Shiro did that.

Keith was once again by his side, the wolf picking up and pacing to the other side of the room. Shiro’s head pounded painfully, the buzz of static filling his ears as his pupils dilated shaking in fear. He swallowed, the lack of spit rubbing his throat raw. “I’m sorry Keith. I did..I.” He struggled for words, looking at him with down-turned lips-ashamed. Shiro had spent so many years getting this boy to trust him and he feared it had all been broken now.

To his surprise, Keith’s brows upturned into his hairline, hands on either of of Shiro as he struggled to get up. Shiro could be impossibly stubborn, so he let him sit up, but kept his hands on each of his shoulders to keep his balance. He took note of how he looked at the scar, dropping his eyes to his lap.

“It wasn’t you.” He said quickly, almost too robotically. He prepared for this conversation-rehearsed it. That wouldn’t do.

“It was me.” Shiro corrected, pushing out a shaky sigh. “I’m sorry Keith. I’m so _sorry_.” And all it took was the waver in his voice to know he meant it. Keith’s hands on Shiro’s shoulders rose and fell as he shrugged, which made Shiro’s heart pinch painfully.

“It’s fine. You didn’t mean it. You were..under her control.” The mere thought of that witch had the corner of his upper lip rising in a sneer. Shiro’s frown deepened, catching Keith’s eyes as they rose to meet his.

“You can’t just brush that under.” Shiro said pointedly. “Fuck Keith. I could have killed you.” He pushed out the words he thought he would never say, inhaling shakily as his face crumpled pulling in at the center.

“I know.” Keith replied evenly, though he clearly struggled with the subject. He’d had plenty of time to think, but nothing would get resolved without the other party. Closure was needed on both ends, but a time for that would come eventually. Right now, Shiro needed to rest. Keith’s gaze fell back into his lap, focusing on the way his abdomen expanded and contracted.

Please not now, he begged, asking the universe to give them a break a little while longer.

Wet droplets splashed on the fabric of his pants as the broad shoulders between his hands sagged with a heavy breath. A sniffle followed by a wracking sob rippled through the room. Shiro through everything in his exhaustion felt the walls closing in on himself, carrying the guilt of hurting the one person he adored the most. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He rambled the words like a mantra, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his head bowed in disgust.

Keith’s fingertips twitched at the sounds of snuffling, pressing inward gently before curling his fingers over the tops of his cheeks, catching and wiping the wetness away. Shiro’s words faded, but the shake of his head followed to show he’d never be able to say those words enough.

“Shiro.” Keith said his name grounding and yet featherlight. His hand pushed back his forelock before ducking his head down and pressing their foreheads together. It was warm and comforting. “I forgive you.” He replied as if it had come so easily, honest and sincere. Pulling back, he cupped Shiro’s face in between his hands, looking at the ruddy pink on his cheeks from crying, lip red from his teeth worrying on them in his sleep.

Shiro blinked back a fresh set of tears threatening to crest over and fall to the floor below. He was quiet as he searched the features in Keith’s face, but could only find the fond way the corners around his eyes creased and the hook of his mouth-threatening to upturn in a comforting smile. Here Keith was, marred by him and still forgiving, still looking at him like the sun radiated from within him despite his previous actions. Admiration and acceptance.

And in that moment, he put forth a small smile at Keith before exhaling.

They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me about Voltron on twitter @hellospacecadet.


End file.
